


On his knees

by GodtierMeenah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vibrators, a bit of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodtierMeenah/pseuds/GodtierMeenah
Summary: Harry looks rather good on his knees, doesn't he?





	On his knees

“Manners, Potter.” Draco murmured, the words quiet but sharp.

 

Harry shifted back, staring shamefully at the ground. Draco hummed, tilting his head slightly to inspect the boy in front of him. Harry had been so good up until now and it had been so terribly long since the last time they’d done this. Draco couldn’t help but be merciful. He pressed a finger to his lovers’ adam’s apple and, in no rush, trailed it up his neck and under his chin. The boy on his knees did not resist as the finger gently lifted his face. Emerald eyes flickered up, glazed over under heavy lids.

 

Draco’s tongue smoothed over his lips. Keeping his finger tucked under Harry’s chin, Draco began circling him. Harry let Draco lead his gaze, not taking his eyes off of him until he could no longer turn his head. Then Draco let his hand drop to Harry’s shoulders, the raven haired boy whipping his head around so he could continue watching his lover.

 

“You know you aren’t allowed to take anything without my say so.” Draco scolded.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Harry murmured, “I wanted to make you feel good, Sir.”

 

“I know, my love.” Draco smirked, locking eyes with him.

 

He admired the ropes that bound Harry’s hands behind his back. They were hardly necessary, Harry was utterly compliant for Draco, but he knew how much Harry enjoyed being vulnerable. How much he loved being completely at Draco’s mercy. He needed it, really, and Draco was gratuitous enough to fill that need. He smiled as he stood in front of Harry once more.

 

“You are beautiful like this, Harry.” Draco’s voice dropping as he said his name.

 

Harry whimpered, shifting under Draco’s watchful eyes. 

 

“I’ve decided, since you’ve been so good for me, I’ll overlook this...mishap.” He continued, taking a step towards Harry. 

 

He ran his hand through the soft black locks, tilting Harry’s head back as he did. His green eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. Draco then tighten his grip, pulling Harry forward so that his face pressed against his crotch. Harry’s eyes stared up at him now, uncertain, not wanting to make the same mistake as before. Though he longed to mouth Draco’s cock through his trousers as he had almost done minutes ago.

 

“You wanted this, yes?” Draco smirked as Harry inhaled deeply, “Tell me what you want, Harry.”

 

Harry, still unsure, tentatively pressed closer. “I want suck you off, want to worship you with my mouth.”

 

“Go on then,  _ worship me. _ ”

Harry didn’t hesitate to follow the order, practically moaning as he struggled to undo Draco’s trousers with only his teeth. Draco offered no help as he watched him desperately trying to free his cock from it’s restraints in whatever way he could. He finally reached his goal, lapping hungrily over the hard member. He groaned as Draco tighten his grip on his hair. Harry swirled his tongue around the head, then took the entire cock in one quick motion. He’d done this so many times he didn’t even flinched when he felt it hit the back of his throat. Merlin, it felt so good to have Draco heavy on his tongue. He pulled back slowly, letting his tongue stroke the underside of Draco’s dick. He swirled it around the head again, this time pressing it into the slit. Then he swallowed it back down greedily. 

 

He repeated this a few times, the occasional moan causing Draco to lose a bit of his composure and join him. Draco was running out of patience though, Harry was taking his sweet time. Draco loved it, but his resolve was breaking with each bob of Harry’s head. He could feel a hot warmth curling in his abdomen. As much as he loved the way Harry was sucking him, he needed to fuck his mouth raw. 

 

“Go slack.” He grunted and Harry immediately obeyed. 

 

On hand gripping his hair, the other on the back of his head, Draco began thrusting his cock down Harry’s open throat. Harry groaned around his dick as the paced increased, letting Draco use him. Draco hissed out praise, how good his throat felt, what a perfect cock slut he was, how he loved when Harry choked on his cock. He took him harder and faster with each breath, moaning when he felt his orgasm coming. He pulled back, stroking himself off the rest of the way. His cum streaking across Harry’s face, mixing with the drool that covered his chin.

 

It was a delicious sight. Harry seemed to agree, as his tongue snaked out to lap at any cum it could reach. Draco was pretty sure if he had still been hard he would have cum again at the sight. Instead, he relaxed his grip on Harry’s hair, stroking it soothingly. He slowly regained his composure, tucking himself back into his pants.

 

“Good boy.” He leaned down to kiss his lover’s head. “It’s my turn to get what I want now, though.”

 

Harry nodded, dazed. Draco moved behind him and he tried to see what he was doing, but couldn’t turn around to get a good look. He could hear some movement, a drawers opening and closing. He thought he heard a spell being murmured and then Draco was back. Standing behind Harry, pressed against his back, one hand returning to stroking his hair. 

 

“I thought you might like this,” Harry could hear the smirk Draco wore. “It’s one of those muggle toys you showed me.”

 

Without any other warning Harry felt a vibrating sensation rub against his dick. He was torn between throwing his head back and moaning or looking down to see what was assaulting him. The former won, his head pressing against Draco’s abdomen. His eyes barely opened to see that with his other hand Draco was holding his wand. He glanced down to see a vibrator, hovering against his cock. Harry bucked into it, a whine escaping him.

 

Draco chuckled, threading his fingers through his lover’s hair, just keeping the vibrator close enough that it grazed Harry’s dick but not enough to give him anything substantial. It was infuriating, Harry bucked up again, desperate for any kind of friction. He whined, a high needy sound. Why did Draco have to be such a tease? Why did he love to drive Harry completely mad?

 

_ “Please..”  _ Harry gasped, his cock was so hard, he needed more.

 

“Please what?” Draco breathed against his ear, licking and nibbling the shell.

 

“Please, Sir… Nngh…plea- _ se _ let me c-cum.” He rasped, his voice rough from the fucking he received earlier.

 

Draco sucked on the skin behind his ear, causing him to moan out. Draco didn’t respond nor give him was he asked for. Instead, he continued to have the vibrator dance around his cock, just barely giving Harry what he needed. Whimpers and groans falling senselessly from his lips. 

 

“Please, Merlin, fuck..ahh...Dra-aaay! I need it-need you,” Harry rambled, “P-please, please,  _ please!” _

 

Draco hummed. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

 

And then the vibrator was pressing into his head, stroking down his shaft, rubbing against all his sweet spots. Harry moaned a string of grateful babbles, arching into the touch. Head thrown back, his hips jutting up against the vibrator erratically. He could hear Draco’s somewhat laboured breathing next to his ear, the warm breath ghosting his neck. Knowing Draco’s eyes were on him brought him one step closer to the edge. 

 

Draco could tell he was close, he watched as his cock leaked precum. He pressed his lips against Harry ear, growling out a final instruction.

 

“You’re going to cum for me now, my love.”

 

Harry’s mouth hung open, he nodded obediently and then his orgasm hit him. Raking through his body, he came gasping and moaning out Draco’s name. His whole body shook as he came. When it passed, he slumped back against Draco, breathing laboured and shaky. 

 

“Good boy, so good. You did wonderful, love.” Draco cooed. He swiftly undid the bindings and scooped Harry up in his arms. 

 

Light kisses were pressed against his forehead and his glasses were returned to his face. Harry, mind foggy, nuzzled up against Draco’s neck. Curling into his warmth with a content sigh.

 

“Bath?” He mumbled, the sticky feeling on his stomach coming to his attention.

 

Draco lifted his boyfriend up and carried him towards their bathroom. “Of course, love.”

 

“Love you.” He mumbled, kissing Draco’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got bored. This is like the first sex thing I've written in a loooooong time. And it's like the second sex thing I've ever written. So bare with me. I also didn't edit this so yeah lol.


End file.
